


run and hide

by starksrhodey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Debate Team, Fluff, Football Captain Rhodey, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Insecure Tony, M/M, Miscommunication, No Bashing, Senior year, Supportive Pepper, best friend steve, bruce is tired, robotics team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksrhodey/pseuds/starksrhodey
Summary: Tony may or may not have a crush on football captain James Rhodes.Or, Tony is extremely insecure, Pepper knows best, Steve likes to bake, Bucky loves red heads, and Rhodey keeps trying to talk to Tony.





	run and hide

“Just ask him out,” Pepper sighed exasperatedly, blowing her strawberry blonde hair from her face. She glanced up at Tony, her features softening as she caught him peeking around the corner once more. “Homecoming’s this weekend. I’ll never understand why people wait till the last minute.”

“Yeah, no,” Tony shook his head, “I have great self preservation skills. I’ll take it to my grave.”

“More like you’re _stubborn_ ,” Pepper stressed.

“You haven’t exactly been forthcoming about who you’re taking,” Tony shot back.

“I told you,” she said, a small smirk curling around her lips, “It’s a surprise. I’m more worried about your lack of date.”

Tony scoffed, crossing his arms before turning away. He could hear Pepper snicker as he began absentmindedly sifting through his locker. If it were anyone else he might actually be annoyed.

Except, it’s Pepper. And Pepper has always had his best interest in mind. He knows she means well, truly. She’s been latched to his side since moving to their town in elementary school. Who knew sharing glitter glue would give him another best friend for life?

“It’s not– it’s not plausible,” Tony's voice was muffled by the locker. It was much easier to talk to Pepper while hiding his face, “I can’t just walk up to him.”

“Tony,” she sighed, sounding as if she were much older than seventeen. “He’s part of our friend group. We’re both part of the Student Government Association. He takes his role as President very seriously. I know he’s a nice guy.”

“More like.. outer friend group,” Tony muttered lamely, pulling his head back out of his locker to shuffle his feet. “He’s only friends with like, three of us.”

“He sits with us at lunch.”

“He sits with **them** at–“

“Tony.”

It’s not as easy as Pepper makes it sound. It’s hard to just walk up to the captain of the football team and ask him out. It’s not even just that. Tony has friends on the football team, he knows some of them are nice guys. It’s just the idea of asking someone he truly has feelings for out. Some could argue that it’s even impossible. Unthinkable. Unreachable. Unattainab–

“Hey, Tony!”

Tony startled, his fingers sliding down his locker door as Steve’s voice broke him from his thoughts. Tony glanced down the hall, peering around students to see Steve’s broad form darting through the crowd. The blond was accompanied by his partner in crime, Bucky Barnes. Steve’s hair was neatly combed, khakis hugging his legs as he wore a neatly tucked in white and grey plaid shirt.

Typical Steve attire.

“Brought you breakfast.” Steve came to a halt at Tony’s side, digging out a paper sack from his backpack before jiggling it in the young scientist’s face.

“Chocolate?” Tony went to grab for it, scowling as Steve jerked his arm up higher.

“Maybe,” Steve teased, yelping indignantly as another hand grabbed it from behind and tossed it in Tony’s grabby hands.

“Bucky!” Steve elbowed him, shaking his head.

“Morning.” Bucky flashed him a grin, offering Pepper a charming smile; she rolled her eyes. Barnes had his hair combed back and tied in a neat ponytail. Probably thanks to Natasha.

“Good morning, Miss Potts,” Steve nodded before turning to ruffle Tony’s hair.

“Hello, Steve,” Pepper smiled before turning to give Bucky a disinterested look. “James.”

“Pepper, you wound me.” Bucky clutched at his chest.

Pepper seemed to pay Bucky no mind, per usual. She turned and pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek, squeezing his arm before turning on her heel. Tony ignored Bucky’s wistful gaze as he stared after her. He instead stuck his hand into the paper sack and pulled out a chocolate golden muffin, courtesy of Steve Rogers.

Steve knew far too well that maintaining a healthy lifestyle was so not on Tony’s agenda. So, he made a point to bring Tony breakfast every morning. Steve knew Tony wouldn’t eat breakfast otherwise. Who was Tony to turn away baked goods?

“Hey, Rogers,” an all too familiar voice shouted down the hall, “What’s a man gotta do to get that kind of treatment?”

Tony’s eyes widened as James Rhodes, Rhodey, grew closer. Inwardly, Tony had began to panic as the Captain came up between Steve and Bucky. He clasped a hand on both of their shoulders as he jostled them playfully.

Tony wanted to cry.

Rhodey was just so.. handsome, he thought lamely. Tony wanted to climb him like a tree. Or feed him grapes on the beach. Or maybe just hug him. He wasn’t picky. Rhodey was the one person who could reduce Tony to a bumbling mess.

“Sorry, Cap.” Steve rubbed his neck sheepishly. “Stark puts up with my bullshit....”

“Well in that case, I think I deserve a muffin,” Bucky interjected, elbowing Steve in the ribs, laughing as Steve punched him in the shoulder. “Nah, Stevie has a soft spot for our favorite mad scientist.”

“Excuse me!” Tony spoke up indignantly, shrinking back as all eyes, _Rhodey’s especially_ , immediately regretting it as all eyes focused on him, “That title belongs to Bruce. Who, uh, I just remembered I’m supposed to meet like, right now. So. See ya!”

Tony skillfully dodged the hand Steve shot out, swooping under the blond’s arm. The sound of Tony’s laughter was audible as he jogged down the hall, bouncing off the walls as it echoed. Meanwhile, a set of dark brown eyes followed his movements as he turned the corner.

––––––––

“So uh, the homecoming thing?” Bruce paused awkwardly, clearing his throat as he pushed up his goggles. “Are you doing it?”

“Why, Brucie Bear, are you asking little ole me?” Tony batted his lashes at the bumbling senior.

“Sorry, but I don’t think I’m your type.” Bruce lifted a beaker, carefully pouring the liquid into the default solution. “Just.. are you going?”

“Not sure.” Tony glanced away, swinging his legs back and forth from his position on the counter. “Seems kinda... lame.”

“Lame? I thought parties were like.. your whole,” Bruce paused, awkwardly gesturing at Tony. “Thing.” The last part was added lamely.

“Parties _I throw._ ” Tony stressed the last bit, “The whole.. ask someone out part is the lame part. Why? Are you going?”

“As of now... no?” Bruce spoke slowly, sounding confused himself. “But Natasha–“

“She asked you?” Tony cackled, throwing his head back. “Damn, Bucky is going to combust.”

“She didn’t. We wouldn’t make any sense.” Bruce trailed off, furrowing his brow. “Why would Bucky– nevermind. Anyways. She said that uh, she heard that Thor was thinking of asking me? Wanted to know if I’d say yes if he did.”

“Oh wow. You know what this means?” Tony paused, lowering his voice as he leaned towards Bruce for emphasis. “Thor put Natasha up to see if you’d say yes, so he would know beforehand. Teenager 101.”

“You think?” Bruce sat his instruments down, suddenly looking green. “Uh...”

“Are you gonna be sick?” Tony peered closer, narrowing his eyes.“If you are, throw up on me. I have gym next and would appreciate any reason to sit out. Vomit on my clothes sounds like it would work.”

Bruce stared at Tony in disbelief, causing the shorter of the two to hold his hands up in surrender. Bruce seemed to debate something internally before shrugging it off with an exhale. 

“You could ask Steve,” Bruce offered. “I’d offer Bucky but you’d have to dye your hair red in order to keep his attention.”

Tony cracked a grin at the last part, draping himself across the lab table theatrically. “Why, Bruce, I think I could pull it off fabulously.”

The two shared a smile before getting back to their extra credit experiment. Or well, Bruce’s extra credit project. Tony just sometimes helped, or moved stuff around and timed how long it took Bruce until he realized he was missing something. The record was thirty seconds.

In typical Stark fashion, Tony had a free period at this time. He had _a lot_ of free periods; courtesy of Howard Stark. His father rather enjoyed enrolling Tony in dual enrollment summer courses. 

With everyone talking about Homecoming, Tony couldn’t help but idly consider asking out the one person he truly wanted to take to homecoming. Maybe Tony should pull a Thor; get Steve up to casually drop the idea of going to homecoming with Tony to Rhodey. Except well, it’s Steve. And Steve would probably end up just telling Rhodey about Tony’s massive crush, therefore ruining Tony’s life. He would have to move schools. Possibly even to a different state. 

Needless to say, that idea is out the window. Push come to shove, Tony has three options. One, he doesn’t go at all and is forced to bake with Jarvis or watch black and white Italian movies with his mom. Two, he goes alone and just tags along with his friends like the fucking loser he is. Three, he asks someone, _anyone_ , and hopes for the best.

He didn’t dare factor in a fourth option of someone asking him.

––––––––

“I fucking hate gym class,” Tony wheezed, flopping down onto the mat. He broke the unspoken line barrier that separated the regular gym class from the athletic department. The football team were busy at work, or in Bucky’s class, arm wrestling Sam and, from what Tony could see, losing horribly.

“Language.” Steve called from where he was doing a set of sit ups.

“Whatever.” Tony flapped his hand towards Steve’s direction, his breathing coming out jagged.

The sad truth was, Tony had only done eight laps around the basketball court. Supposedly that equaled a mile, but he wasn’t sure. Either way, Tony had begun to realize he was extremely out of shape. He eyed Steve’s form in disgust, visibly gagging as the blond did twenty additional sit ups.

“Disgusting,” Tony muttered, patting his stomach. “You’re making me nauseous. Or maybe the smell of cafeteria spaghetti is getting to me.”

Steve rolled his eyes before sitting up, pulling his water bottle towards him and crossing his legs. “So, what happened? You usually burrow into the bleachers after pathetically walking half the assigned laps.”

“Steve!” Tony gasped in mock rage, “Are you saying it’s obvious I hate exercising despite the importance it plays in the cardiovascular system?”

“Yes,” Steve said bluntly. “You usually avoid this side of the gym because you can’t ‘be forced to interact with individuals who enjoy working out and sweating.’”

“I thought I’d allow you to be graced with my presence?” 

Steve starred.

“Fine. It’s about Homecoming,” Tony mumbled into the mat, rolling over onto his back just as the gym doors swung open. And in strolled one James Rhodes in all his glory.

“Up and at ‘em, boys!” The football captain called out, his eyes sweeping over the lot of them.

The football team began clamoring to their feet in response to Rhodey’s message. Tony watched in amazement at the way they all seemed to obey him without grumbling under their breath. 

“Time for your boyfriend to join the peasants.” Bucky tossed a bottle at Steve, huffing as Steve made a point to catch it mid air.

“Shove off, Barnes!” Tony groaned, sending Steve an appreciative smile as the blond helped him to his feet.

Steve gathered his belongings, shoving a pack of crackers in Tony’s hands. He knew Tony would rather set a fire in the science lab and force the entire school to evacuate the building than actually partake in digesting school spaghetti. Not for lack of trying, however. 

“My hero.” Tony cupped his face, faux swooning. Steve whipped his towel, forcing Tony to dance away. He darted towards the exit, waggling his fingers in the blond’s direction. “Save me a seat at lunch, dear! I’ve got a hot date in the library at the moment.”

Steve made a noise of agreement while shaking his head, turning to make his ways towards Sam and Bucky. All of them were oblivious to the frown being sent their way.  
––––––––

“Tony!” Clint cheered, his face visibly brightening as the brunette made his way over.

Clint was surrounded by a clump of books, several papers scattered about on the table he was seated at in the library. The blond was currently struggling to maintain a C average in Physics, a class Tony had came out on top in. It was a no brainer that Tony would help his friend.

“Hey, Katniss.” Tony plopped down across from him. “Lay it on me. You may now proceed to overwhelm me with your questions. Hit me.”

“Aaaaaactually,” Clint stretched out the word, nudging a few sheets of paper towards Tony. “I finished the homework early. It’s due Friday so I was hoping you could just look over it for me? You have a few days.”

“Clint!” Tony exclaimed, clutching the papers in his fist and waving his arms. “You finished your homework early! I’m so proud. They grow up so fast.”

“Yes, the homework that you’re currently crumpling.” Clint said dryly, but he was smiling as Tony began smoothing them out. “Your notes really helped. I uh, I know we don’t do emotions but–“

“You’ll do them anyways?” Tony raised a brow before leaning in and he lowered his voice. “Don’t mention it, Barton. I want to see you graduate with us so... I’d do it again. No biggie.”

Clint nodded, dropping his gaze to the table top and visibly swallowing. Tony glanced away, allowing the blond a moment as he composed himself. Time seemed to pass slowly before Clint cleared his throat abruptly.

“So uh, wanna head to lunch?” He rubbed the back of his neck, appearing sheepish.

“No,” Tony moaned, rising to his feet. “It’s... _spaghetti_.”

The two of them bickered back and forth as they made their way down the hall. They playfully butted shoulders as they turned towards the cafeteria, elbows jabbing and fingers pinching as they crossed the lunch room. Clint practically fell into his usual seat beside Natasha.

What wasn’t usual, however, was Betty’s appearance at their table. Don’t get Tony wrong, he usually wouldn’t have a problem with it. But it just so happens her decision to sit with them seemed to have caused Jane to tag along. Thus, pushing their arrangement two seats further down. Which would have put Bucky at the end of the row, which he hates. So he of course decided to sit in front of Thor. Which is where Rhodey sits. So Rhodey took Bucky’s seat which is–

“Tony!” Steve motioned to the _only_ available chair left. Directly between himself and one James Rhodes.

Tony couldn’t tell if he appeared as awkward as he felt, and for that he was thankful. He chose to take his seat on Steve’s side in order to avoid any unwanted contact with Rhodey. With Tony’s luck, he would’ve tripped and fallen into the man’s lap.

“Anthony,” Thor spoke up, sliding his plate towards the brunette. “It is no secret you do not enjoy ‘peasant spaghetti,’ you may have some of my pizza. Leftovers from last night!”

“Man, you’re telling me you had pizza for dinner?” Clint interrupted, seeming heartbroken. “I love pizza.”

“Your dog should be named pizza dog,” Tony fired back as he nabbed a slice, sending Thor an appreciative smile. “Trust me, we all know you love pizza.”

“Is there anything Clint loves more than pizza?” Steve nudged Tony, sharing a look with Natasha and Bucky.

“Katie,” they chorused.

“I’m an awesome Big!” Clint gasped, appearing scandalized at the implication that he wasn’t. 

Tony began to drown the rest of the conversation out, leaning back in his seat in an attempt to get comfortable. He had began to be very aware of Rhodey’s presence to his left; not wanting to accidentally knock into him. He anxiously nibbled his pizza, placed the piece on Steve’s plate, and began to grope for his bag.

“Lose something?”

Tony paused, his eyes snapping up to the voice to his left. He carefully met the gaze of James Rhodes. 

“Seems like I forgot my water,” Tony grumbled, ceasing his search.

“Oh!” Rhodey snapped his fingers, reaching down to his left before sliding a water bottle towards the brunette. “I always have extra for practice. Help yourself.”

“Thank you, James.” Tony accepted the bottle.

“Please, my friends call me Rhodey.” The footballer offered a friendly smile, seeming confident.

Tony couldn’t help the surprised expression that must’ve been on his face. Rhodey quickly took notice, his brow furrowing briefly in thought.

“We are friends, right?” Rhodey laughed weakly, stretching back in his seat, legs spreading ever so slightly.

Tony couldn’t help it. He couldn’t, no matter what Pepper would say. He was just– no one had any business looking that attractive sitting in a plastic high school chair located in the cafeteria. Tony would give one of his lungs if it meant he could climb into Rhodey’s lap and–

“Yeah, yeah, of course!” Tony nodded eagerly. He was suddenly sure he looked like a bobblehead.

Rhodey nodded slowly, as if he were absorbing this information. A smirk gradually spread across his face and he briefly glanced away. 

Tony didn’t have time to analyze this reaction before an arm stretched out around him. He glanced up, visibly relaxing as Steve threw his head back, laughter shaking his form.

“Fuck off, Stevie,” Bucky grumbled.

“What’d happened?” Tony inquired, missing the displeasure that crossed the face to his left as Rhodey eyed Steve’s arm.

“Buck just got turned down by Natasha,” Steve said through his laughter.

“Again,” Clint helpfully added, yelping as a roll was shot at his head.

“Hey, let the man live,” Sam spoke up, sounding placating despite the teasing smile tugging at his lips. “He’s just trying to find a date to homecoming. Not his fault if he keeps getting turned down by every red head in–“

“That’s enough!” Bucky leaned across the table to pinch Sam, causing them both to dissolve into bickering.

“Oh!” The table glanced up at the sound of Pepper’s approach, “Are we discussing homecoming?”

The surrounding males just groaned at her words, causing her to send them an unimpressed look. She took a seat next to Natasha, sharing a knowing glance with her before settling her gaze on Tony. Dread filled his stomach.

“At this rate, Bucky can ask Tony,” she suggested.

Tony couldn’t help but notice that Rhodey seemed to suddenly become interested in the table top at the mention of Bucky and Tony going on a date. Much to think about.

“If Tony dyes his hair, maybe,” Sam scoffed.

“Hey!” Steve frowned disapprovingly. “Tony is a brilliant catch! Anyone would be lucky to be his date.”

Pepper seemed to purse her lips. Tony eyed her speculatively, taking note of her features as she took a careful sip of her coffee, harmlessly twirling the stirrer. It was then that she next opened her mouth, “Why, Steve, are you offering?”

Steve spluttered, his face forming that pinched look it did when he was about to do something incredibly stupid. Like stand up and declare to the entire cafeteria that he was going to Homecoming with Tony on his arm–

“We should make our way to the field house,” Rhodey’s voice spoke up suddenly, his chair scraping across the linoleum as he pushed it back. “C’mon, team.”

Tony looked up at Rhodey curiously, but Rhodey just offered him a quick nod before hustling the football team from the cafeteria. The remaining group fell back into an easy conversation, as if nothing unusual had happened.

Tony met Pepper’s gaze, an innocent smile being sent his way. He hummed. There must have been something he missed here...

––––––––

“Homecoming is barbaric.” Loki muttered under his breath. “If I get cornered by one more meat headed jock before the day is over I will–“

“Can’t imagine how dreadful it is to be asked out by ripped men in skin tight suits.” Wanda commented dryly.

Tony bit his tongue and continued typing.

“Harassment isn’t a joke,” MJ said idly from her position on the floor. Her voice came out muffled.

Tony mentally fist pumped.

Inwardly, Tony was thankful for the conversation. Debate team meetings would often consist of the group idly doing homework until actual competitions took place. And since Tony was Tony, he rarely had homework and would instead fuck around on the computer. It beat waiting outside for Steve to finish football practice.

“Thank you, we have an intellectual amongst us.” Loki eyed his nails speculatively.

“You automatically assumed the worst?” Wanda sat up, eyes flickering back between the two.

“Their motives remain unclear.” Loki shrugged. “Perhaps they wish to get in my pants and hope to get lucky by taking me to this trivial dance. Either way, finding me on my own with two more of their brainless lackeys standing a few feet away watching is hardly comforting.”

“Sounds like an intimidation tactic,” MJ threw out, rolling onto her back and kicking her feet up. “A way to pressure you since there’s an audience who obviously agrees with their proposal.”

“I dare them to try something.” Loki scowled. “I will rain fire and brimstone—“

“Thor,” Peter and MJ chorused, grinning.

“Well,” Loki spluttered, “Yes, but only because I don’t wish to get my own hands dirty.” 

“Loki, I think we all know you can take care of yourself,” Tony supplied, taking the time to stop what he was doing to look over at his friend.

“Why, yes, Stark. Of course,” the other agreed, a smirk stretching across his face as he added, “But for you? I will gladly get my hands dirty.”

“Why is it every time I show up someone is talking about intimate details?” The sound of Thor speaking broke the club from their discussion. They all glanced up as Thor strolled down the aisle, a look of disgust on his face.

“I am allowed to discuss sexual things just as you’re allowed to keep your personal preferences to yourself,” Loki drawled.

“Why, yes, of course,” Thor huffed. “I am not shaming you. I just personally do not wish to hear my little brother discuss such matters.”

“Knock next time,” Loki deadpanned.

Thor ignored him, causing Loki to scowl from his lack of reaction. The footballer instead jerked his head towards the door as he turned toward Tony. “Steve wished for me to inform you that he’s waiting in the parking lot.”

“Shit,” Tony said, looking at the clock. Practice ended fifteen minutes ago. He began shuffling his papers into a neat stack before logging out of the desktop, standing up and swinging his bag onto his shoulder.

He glanced up as MJ neared his desk, her curls falling into her face. She pursed her lips. “I think I have a topic for our next debate.”

“Great!” Tony dug in his pocket for his phone, “Could you send out a mass email? I know everyone couldn’t make it today so we should catch them up to speed. Especially Carol.”

“Yeah, of course,” she thanked him before turning away.

Tony waved to the rest of the group, getting a chorus of ‘bye’s’ as he left the auditorium. His gaze was locked on his phone as he began to text Steve that he’s on his way. The genius was so focused on his phone that he didn’t even see the lone figure jogging towards him.

It was chance that he glanced up just as Rhodey stopped an arm’s distance away. He stumbled to a halt, a shocked gasp falling from his lips as he barely avoided colliding into the captain.

“Oops, sorry,” Rhodey smiled sheepishly. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Oh no! It’s fine.” Tony waved it off, inwardly panicking. His mind raced as he began questioning Rhodey’s intentions. The footballer’s mere presence caused his palms to grow sweaty.

“You heading home?” Rhodey stepped to the side, motioning for Tony to continue walking.

“Yeah.” Tony kept his pace steady, all too aware of the mere inches between them. “Debate team ran over.”

“I’ve always been interested in that club,” Rhodey supplied. “Sounds intense, but fun.”

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” Tony agreed, swallowing. The double doors leading to the parking lot were now in sight. He had to remain calm, he told himself. It was easier said than done. He couldn’t help but question why Rhodey was even talking to him. His mind raced as his mind completely went blank. Any and all basic comprehension seemed to leave him as soon as Rhodey came around. 

“Hey.” Rhodey abruptly stopped him, his hand lightly grasping Tony’s shoulder. Tony’s heart raced but he wasn’t sure the exact reason. Perhaps it was due to the proximity or it could’ve been the intense stare as Rhodey focused his gaze solely on him. It might even have something to do with the bashful smile being sent his way. “I just, well... I was sorta hoping you–“

“Tony!”

Rhodey cut himself off, and both of their gazes snapped towards the door. Steve stopped halfway towards them with a worried expression painted on his face.

“You okay?” Steve frowned much like a disapproving mother would. “You’re almost twenty minutes late.”

Tony stepped back from Rhodey’s grasp, looking at Steven in confusion. “Didn’t you get my texts?”

“Bucky’s using my phone to talk to his ma,” Steve explained, turning back towards the door. “I was only worried. I’ll uh, meet you back at the car?” Tony closed his eyes as Steve miserably failed to suggestively glance between the two. He could only hope that Rhodey wasn’t paying attention.

Tony cleared his throat as the doors shut, his hopeful gaze focusing up towards Rhodey, “Sorry about that.. he’s like a mother hen. What were you uh, saying?”

Rhodey glanced away, a small frown on his face as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “You know.. don’t worry about it. I’ll see you around?”

Tony swallowed, feeling as if he had done something wrong. He began to wonder what could’ve changed between them in such a short time span. “Yeah... of course. I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow?”

Rhodey nodded silently, pressing his lips into a thin line as he turned and began walking in the opposite direction. Tony stood and watched his shrinking figure until he turned down a different hall and vanished from sight. The feeling that something somehow had went terribly wrong still hung in the air.

––––––––

Later that night, Tony found himself tucked in bed with his laptop resting on his chest. He idly scrolled through his emails, perking up as a new notification loaded. It was from MJ.

_From: MJ  
Subject: Debate Topic_

_Dear team and Peter,_

_Due to today’s recent conversation and current climate within our failing nation, I’m proposing our topic to be based on feminism. Please research this appropriately before replying with any rude or sexist comments. I don’t have a Thor, but I have a profound love for sarcasm and will not hesitate to use it appropriately. I have trust in most of you and expect to hear back promptly! If anyone else had a proposal in mind we can take a vote. Our nation may be lacking in democracy but this team isn’t. MJ out._

Tony grinned. He loved this kid. As he and Loki co-captained the debate team, it was a relief knowing the team had a bright future. Especially since both of them were seniors and would need to initiate a new captain. MJ had his vote, certainly. He quickly sent back his approval to the mass email while also sending a handful of laughing emojis to Loki. 

––––––––

“Good morning, young sir.” Jarvis offered Tony a fond look, smiling in exasperation as the high schooler ignored the food and made a beeline for the coffee pot.

“Morning, Jarv.” Tony sighed into his coffee, inhaling. There was nothing like the smell of fresh coffee in the morning.

The butler shook his head in amusement as he began to clear the counter. The kitchen fell into a comfortable silence as Tony hopped onto the counter, his legs swinging back and forth.

“Hello, love.” Maria glided into the kitchen, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple and patting Jarvis on the shoulder as she passed.

Tony flashed her a smile, inwardly wincing. He glanced up as a tissue was shoved into his fist, and saw Jarvis jerking his head towards his temple. Tony scowled, dabbing at the lipstick stain on his head. It was in that moment that a faint horn could be heard from outside. 

He slid off the counter and swung his bag onto his shoulder. Tony happily accepted the to go cup of coffee from Jarvis, giving the older man man a quick hug as he danced around the bar. He pecked his mother on the cheek, huffing as the horn sounded once more.

“Go, go,” Maria laughed, swatting him away. “Before Pepper loses her patience.”

Tony offered her a cheeky grin before saluting her. She erupted into laughter as he sauntered out. He jogged down the sidewalk, shaking his head as Pepper peered at him from her car window expectantly. She even tapped her wrist for effect.

“C’mon, Pep,” he laughed, the door clicking shut as he slid in. “You’re still early.”

“It’s like you don’t know me, at all,” she stressed, coming to a stop at a red light. “Gotta meet with Rhodey and finalize some minor details for the dance. SGA and all.”

Tony nodded slowly, a lump forming in his throat at the mention of Rhodey. Hell, he hadn’t even told her about what happened…. He pursed his lips, glancing up just as she looked his way.

“What’s with the face?”

“What face?” He attempted to appear confused.

“The face! Your face.”

“This is indeed my face.”

“Tony.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he shrugged, holding his hands up in surrender. “Gotta fill me in.”

“Did something happen?” She grumbled under her breath as she peered around for a parking spot. “We have no secrets!”

“That would apply if I had something to keep to myself,” Tony pointed out. “Which, I don’t. Because nothing happened.”

“Tony...” she warned him, putting the car into park as she settled in beside Natasha’s vehicle.

Tony took a moment to weigh his options. On one hand, he didn’t quite understand what exactly happened yesterday. And on the other? Nothing actually happened. So.... 

“Rhodey almost sorta walked me to Steve’s car?” Tony couldn’t help that the statement came out like a question.

“ _What?_ ” she shrieked, sending her phone flying. It leaped from her hands and landed on Tony’s side of the car.

“Well, I mean, sorta?” Tony felt around the floorboard for the phone. He pressed it into Pepper’s weak grasp, her eyes wide and jaw slack as she continued to stare at him. “Until Steve showed up. Then he got weird and kinda ran off? That was after he began to ask me something. Like I said: weird.”

“You’re just telling me now?” She spoke slowly, carefully enunciating each word, “Details! Tony! Now.”

“Um, he said I’d see him at lunch?” He frowned, beginning to dig through his mind for anything else. “He didn’t seem... pleased.”

“This is great!” Pepper began muttering to herself, before pausing as the rest seemed to catch up with her. “Wait. What do you mean he wasn’t pleased? About what? Lunch?”

“No, not about lunch.” Tony shrugged, turning away. “Like I said. We were walking down the hall and he seemed fine. Did a total 180° when Steve showed up. You think something happened at practice?”

She eyed him critically for a moment before exhaling, a knowing glint beginning to form in her eyes. “Oh, Tony. Sweet, naive Tony.”

He narrowed his eyes as she patted his cheek.

He hated when she did that.

––––––––

“Who do I have to fuck to get baked goods every morning?” Bucky grumbled under his breath, sending a glare Tony’s way.

Tony choked, bits of banana nut muffin going down the wrong pipe. Bruce slapped him awkwardly on the back, looking around as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

“My apologizes.” Tony spoke dryly, ripping a chunk from his treat and offering it to a greedy Bucky. Bucky’s face lit up as he eagerly accepted it, practically inhaling his share. Tony could almost visualize a tail wagging. “Not sure what Stevie’s rates are these days.”

Bucky chortled, slapping the desk as he glanced in Steve’s direction. The blond was staring at them in suspicion, almost as if he could sense their inappropriate topic.

“Is that what we’re doing?” Bruce eyed them disapprovingly. “Discussing our friend’s sex life?”

“No one would actually sleep with Steve in exchange for pastries,” Tony offered unhelpfully.

“Hey, speak for yourself,” Sam piped up.

Bruce sighed. Tony could sense the silent prayer being spoken. 

They were all currently in their American Literature class. The four of them had been placed into a group in order to work on a presentation. As it should be obvious, little to no work was being done. Tony knew Bruce inwardly wished he had been placed in Steve’s group along with Loki, Natasha, and Betty. They were pretty much finished. 

“Wait, so.” Bucky leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful expression crossing his face, “Is a muffin a pastry? Thought pastries only had like... jelly substances.”

Tony and Sam shared a look before erupting into laughter. Bucky glared at them.

It wasn’t until after class that Tony’s lighthearted day took a turn. For once, he found himself alone as he slipped through the crowd. If Tony had been paying attention he would have noticed that his locker was currently hosting an all too familiar form.

“Um...” Tony paused, brushing his hair back as he peered at Rhodey curiously. “Good morning?”

Rhodey pushed off his locker, shoving his hands into his pockets and shuffling his feet. He nodded to himself before clearing his throat, “I just, uh. Wanted to apologize about yesterday afternoon. I must have came off so rude.”

“Oh.” Tony sounded surprise. “Don’t worry about it. It’s in the past, and all.” He shrugged it off, despite not understanding what exactly Rhodey was apologizing for. 

Tony couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help but feel nervous as Rhodey practically buzzed in his skin. It didn’t take a genius to figure something was up. That combined with the already growing sense of dread from being in Rhodey’s obvious anxious presence didn’t bode well with Tony.

“Great. Great!” Rhodey nodded, rubbing his neck as he glanced away before meeting Tony’s gaze. “That’s good. So, um. Any plans for today?”

“Robotics club meets before lunch today so there’s that?” Tony offered weakly. “But that’s probably not what you meant, is it?”

“No, not exactly.” Rhodey chuckled, taking a few carefully measured steps forward. Tony swallowed, instinctively stepping back and colliding with his locker. “I was just, I– Do you have a date? For homecoming?”

Tony gaped at him.

He needed a moment to truly process the current events unfolding around him. First of all, _what the hell._ Second, was it inappropriate to shriek in situations like this? He would have to ask Pepper later. Thirdly, was this how Blaine felt when Andy asked her out and she wanted nothing more than to say yes?

“Yes!” Tony blurted out.

Rhodey’s face fell.

Wait. No, no, _no_ , _**no.**_. Leave it to Tony to monumentally screw things up. 

“I mean no!” Tony quickly corrected, “No. I do not have a date. For homecoming, that is. I don’t have a date for anything, actually.”

Rhodey’s confused expression slowly fell away. A smile began to tug at his lips as he stared at Tony hopefully. “Would you mind being my date?”

“Would you mind being mine?” Tony shot back, squeaking as Rhodey threw his head back in laughter.

“No, I don’t think I would,” he teased Tony. “So, that’s a yes? I can pick you up at six?”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Tony nodded quickly, biting his lip nervously.

Rhodey opened his mouth, pausing just as the school bell rang. He winced and began back away. “I’m wearing uh, a black suit? Just thought you should know? Maybe?”

Tony could’ve aww’d at Rhodey’s obvious attempt to make sure they matched. It was common knowledge that a black suit goes with everything. He began to wonder how long Rhodey had planned this and if he got a black suit as a precaution.

“That works!” Tony tried to sound calm. Or, at least, calmer than he felt. It probably didn’t work.

Rhodey sent him one last smile before jogging away. If Tony didn’t know any better, he’d say the captain definitely had a bit of pep in his step. Something Tony could relate to. He made sure to face the opposite direction, stifling his grin. Tony couldn’t help it. He had just been asked out by his crush. 

––––––––

“If you could–“ Tony cut himself off, rolling his eyes as Pepper continued shrieking.

They were in the parking lot, standing between her car and Natasha’s and surrounded by the usual group. Friday was the only day all of them were immediately available after school. And thanks to Pepper, they were all gathered in the parking lot as she called for an emergency meeting.

“Why were you late, again?” Steve turned toward Tony, frowning in disapproval.

“Calm down, mom,” Tony huffed, speaking over Pepper’s ranting. “Ned came up with a great idea for our next robotics schemes. We got a bit caught up.”

Steve seemed to accept this.

“Wait, you’re in robotics club?”

“Um, yes?” Tony looked at Clint in confusion. “Have been since ninth grade, so..”

“Damn, how do you have free time when you’re in like, every club this school offers?”

“Only in eight...” Tony trailed off, beginning to count them off on his fingers. “Robotics, the debate team, Spanish club, Honors Society, SGA, Mu Alpha Theta, the Science Olympiad, and ASCE.”

“Don’t think I’m in any.”

“You’re in SGA,” Pepper corrected. “Everyone’s in SGA.”

Tony turned toward her before peering up at Steve. “Oh good, she’s stopping shrieking. Can we go home now?”

“I’m just so happy for you!” Pepper pinched Tony’s arm with a scowl.

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky shrugged it off. “Tony figuratively got asked out by the hottest girl in the school. Can we disperse?”

“We’re being supportive!” Steve elbowed him in the side.

“I’d feel more supportive if I too, were given baked items every morning,” Bucky grumbled, barely dodging a swat at his head.

“Can we stick to the main point here?” Pepper interrupted sharply, her hands on her hips. “Tony has a date with Rhodey.”

It wasn’t until later at dinner that Tony truly allowed himself to consider his current predicament. Don’t get him wrong, he was happy. More than. However, it did call for a label. Tony thought calling it ‘The Situation’ was too Jersey Shore. If he were being honest, Tony couldn’t find a reason to doubt himself. His crush had asked _him_ out. He was going to homecoming with James Rhodes. Of course, that was the moment Howard decided to ruin everything.

“You’re going to this high school event?” His father’s voice was thick with displeasure. It was unusual for Howard to show any type of interest in Tony’s activities. If it weren’t obvious, Tony’s father was very hands off.

Tony glanced up, eyes wide as they flickered briefly to his mother’s surprised face. He had initially hoped he wouldn’t have to tell them. It wasn’t that he didn’t want his mother to know, honestly. He just didn’t want to jinx anything. He figured they wouldn’t ask questions about him being out on a Saturday night since it wasn’t unusual.

“Yeah.” Tony swallowed, wincing as his mother’s silverware clattered to her plate. She was obviously taking the news as s shock.

“Typically, I’d disapprove of such behavior.” Howard dabbed a napkin at his mouth as he motioned for his scotch glass to be refilled. It was no surprise that Howard looked down on what Tony got up to with his friends. He didn’t want Tony going to public school in the first place. “But as I’ve been informed of your partner, well. Quite frankly, Tony, I can’t find a reason to not be pleased.”

“Oh?” Maria spoke up.

Tony was starting to develop an immense sense of dread. It began settling in his gut as his stomach churned.

“Colonel Rhodes met with me during our lunch hours.” Howard briefly glanced at Maria. “His son seems to have taken the time to tell him of the situation right after asking you.” _Unlike my own son, who let me look like an uninformed fool,_ went unsaid.

“James asked you?” Maria’s face lit up in glee. 

Tony considered letting his face fall into his leftover dinner. He could feel Howard’s intense beady stare drilling a hole in the side of his head. He could only hope for conversation to be over, like. Yesterday.

“This is a great thing.” Howard’s voice demanded silence as he swished his drink around in the glass. “A business opportunity, even.”

_**No, no, no.** _

Tony’s grip on his fork went slack.

“Colonel Rhodes and I have been struggling to meet eye to eye regarding the new contract the military has created,” Howard continued, seemingly unaware of the impact his words were having on his only son. “He’s acting as a liaison, of a sort. Perhaps I can now convince him to come to a mutual understanding since we have mutual interests.”

Tony wanted to throw up. Howard truly had no shame. He was going to use Tony to force Colonel Rhodes’ hand. And all for what, the sake of Rhodey’s happiness? Tony was being presented as an object. Howard had all but put a price tag on Tony’s hand. Suddenly this very good thing had turned into something that Tony had began to dread. Leave it to his father to ruin everything he touched.

––––––––

Tony paced his room anxiously. He refused to read the countless texts and unanswered FaceTime calls. He was too wound up. He didn’t think he could handle Pepper’s chatter, Steve’s faux casualness, or even be any help to Bruce’s rambling questions.

It was 5:50. Almost time for Rhodey to arrive and whisk him off his feet. Except... except no, there wouldn’t be any whisking. This wasn’t a fairytale, Tony reminded himself. He needed to maintain fairly realistic standards. Fairly realistic. But if he didn’t get a kiss at midnight or lose a shoe he was going to raise hell–

“Anthony!” 

Tony held his breath.

“Your young man is waiting!” His mother’s voice continued, bouncing off the walls as it carried up the stairs. If Tony concentrated enough he could hear the sound of polite conversation as Rhodey took the time to meet the family.

Meet the family.

Tony practically flew down the stairs, taking them two at a time as he frantically patted his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and phone. He couldn’t stand the thought of leaving Rhodey in his father’s presence longer than necessary. 

The chatter quieted as he came into view.

His mother pressed her lips together, tears springing to her eyes as she took in his appearance. A wistful expression crossed her face as she grasped a camera in her palm. Tony couldn’t help the pleased feeling that settled in him. He wanted to make his mother proud.

He barely spared his father a nod.

He didn’t want to make it sound cheesy. He truly didn’t, honest. But he had to prepare himself for the picture that was about to be engraved in his memory for a lifetime to come. Tony inhaled, and allowed himself to be captivated by the appearance of James Rhodes in a suit. 

Rhodey stood at his full height, the slim fit of the suit making him appear taller. The black of the suit stood out against the beige walls of their kitchen. The football captain gave off a strong aura of self-assurance. Tony just hoped it wasn’t a mask because he knew far too well how it felt to fake one’s self worth.

Tony was broke from his thoughts as Rhodey stepped forward. He offered Tony a reassuring smile as he lifted his right hand to reveal a single white gardenia. 

_You are lovely._

After the countless poses, refusals to acknowledge Howard’s attempts to insert himself into their conversation, and hugs from both his mother and Jarvis, they were seated in the car. Homecoming didn’t actually start until 7:30 and it was just now half past six. Needless to say, Tony was becoming quite anxious. 

Typically, he was confident. He didn’t have an issue owning a room or standing in the spotlight. He could deliver and give people what they expected. But truth be told, a lot of the time he was faking it.

“You look nice tonight.”

Tony’s breath caught as he dared to glance up. Rhodey offered him a small smile as he started the car before focusing back on the road. Tony leaned back against the headrest, feeling breathless. He could feel a grin threatening to stretch across his own face.

The silence was comforting. The sound of their gentle breathing filled the air as they drove down an empty street. There were times in which Tony could sense Rhodey glancing at him. It was annoying when Bucky would stare at him in class to get on his nerves. His father’s gaze always left him feeling exposed and small. But this…. This was different.

Inwardly, this made Tony want to squeal and just jump up and down. He wanted to bundle this emotion up and take a hit of it at the start of his day. Rhodey made him feel wanted. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“I’d need more than one.” Tony spoke softly, stifling a grin as Rhodey laughed. Tony’s eyes traced the outline of his date’s face as he did so. He could make out the line of Rhodey’s slender neck as it curved up, Rhodey’s chin tilted up as he chuckled.

Tony wasn’t in love. Realistically, he knew his feelings more so belonged in the ‘limerence’ category. Tony was so nervous around him. They’ve barely been able to hold a proper conversation. However, this didn’t stop him from wanting to dive into Rhodey and let all his worries go. No, Tony wasn’t in love with Rhodey. Not yet. But he knew it wouldn’t take him long to fall.

“I feel like I should put a disclaimer that I’m not that great of a dancer,” Rhodey said as he made the turn into the school parking lot.

“You do understand you asked me to the homecoming dance, right?” Tony raised a brow.

“Well, yes.” Rhodey smiled sheepishly. “Didn’t actually think past asking you.”

It was Tony’s turn to laugh. 

He was still stifling giggles as Rhodey walked him up to the doors. He felt the need to point out that it was probably from nerves. Or maybe from the way Rhodey’s arm wound around his waist as they walked. Tony had to stop himself from thinking too hard about the amount of times he inhaled before Rhodey noticed. He felt silly for thinking that Rhodey would even pay attention to his breathing.

“Do you mind if we find our friends first?” Rhodey leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Before we head over to the refreshments?”

“No, no, that’s fine,” Tony assured him.

Rhodey led the way once more, his gaze sweeping over the packed auditorium that had been turned into a makeshift dance floor. His eyes quickly pinpointed their group of misfits, who all happened to be standing off in a corner. The crowd seemed to part like the Red Sea as he pushed his way through, his hand clasped around Tony’s arm in order to not lose him.

They bypassed a cluster of people as they neared their friends. It was like slow motion, the way Steve and Pepper seemed to light up at the sight of them. Tony was beginning to regret coming over here. He just knew someone would embarrass him. But that’s when it hit him. He gasped, eyes widening as he stared at Steve and Sam’s clasped hands.

“You!” Tony accused Steve, scowling as the blond burst into fits of laughter. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I was working on it!” Steve shrugged helplessly, a blush tinting his cheeks as he glanced down at Sam.

Tony narrowed his eyes and huffed, turning away. He looked over at Pepper, rolling his eyes as he saw how she was tucked into Happy’s side.

“So, was it just me or did all of you pair up?” He spoke in a faux exasperated tone, motioning idly to Thor and Bruce and then over to a smug Bucky and disinterested Natasha.

“I think the biggest plot twist is Carol coming alone,” Loki drawled from behind him.

Tony twisted in Rhodey’s grasp, peering up at his fellow debate team leader. 

“Obviously not because I feel women need a man for validation,” he sighed at MJ’s pointed look, “but because I was sure she had told me she had a date.”

“Since when are you familiar with the cheerleading captain?” Thor interrupted, frowning as if it were a slight on his honor to know everything his brother was up to.

“Keep up, Thor.” Loki waved him off, before motioning toward MJ and Peter. “Anyway, I fought the crowd to lead these two over here. I’ll be off, then.”

Tony offered Loki a smile before he felt a tug on his arm. He glanced down, his eyes flickering up to see Rhodey motioning towards the dance floor. Tony raised his brow expectantly.

“I know I said I can’t dance, but...” Rhodey shrugged helplessly. “First time for everything?”

Tony felt as if the sound of his laughter could be heard miles away. Or, well, that’s what Tony thought. There wasn’t an emotion or adjective that would properly explain the happiness he felt. The joyful sensation filled his being to the brim. He felt so _warm_ as Rhodey awkwardly spun them around the dance floor. At the way the larger teenager pressed against him. How they fit together like puzzle pieces.

Tony felt alive as he clung to Rhodey; one hand clutched in Rhodey’s grasp and another on his shoulder. They fell into an easy pattern as they glided around their friends, all of who wore grins of their own. Every so often Tony would give the other a look as Rhodey stumbled or stepped on his toes. Rhodey smiled sheepishly as he tightened his grasp.

The DJ briefly announced that the current song would be the last before explaining that the homecoming king and queen would be shared afterwards. Tony paid the last part no attention, his thoughts locked on the man standing before him.

Rhodey brought them to a gradual stop, offering him a pleased smile. Tony couldn’t help but be aware of his hair being matted to his forehead. 

Tony hadn’t quite grown accustomed to being the center of someone’s attention. But he thought he could get used to seeing the warm smiles Rhodey offered him so freely. It almost threw him off. Howard had instilled in Tony the idea that he was hard to love. Except, Rhodey didn’t seem to struggle as he looked at Tony with those warm eyes and beaming smile. 

Of course, that was the moment Tony was reminded that he didn’t exist on the same social ladder as Rhodey.

“And the homecoming king and queen are....” The crowd held their breath in anticipation. Tony glanced around with an amused smile tugging at his mouth. It felt kinda trivial, honestly. “Carol Danvers and James Rhodes!”

His heart fell.

Cheers broke out around them as confetti spilled from the ceiling. Tony felt like he was struck in a daze as he watched Carol shuffle through the crowd towards them. She came to a stop and offered her arm, a teasing grin stretched across her face.

Tony was beginning to feel weak in the knees.

Rhodey let out a booming laugh as he unravelled himself from Tony. He shot Tony a small smile before allowing himself to be pulled to the center of the dance floor.

“Please make some noise as our homecoming king and queen take the floor for their introductory dance!”

Tony was actually glad that everyone seemed to be celebrating at an extreme level. He was appreciative of the hooting, the cheering, girls squealing as they were spun around, even the way bodies seemed to make it impossible to get through the crowd. He was thankful because it made it that much harder to see the way he was fighting back tears.

He felt... childish. The feeling of having everything he wanted ripped away with such a slap in the face felt too real. It was so real that he wasn’t even _surprised_. 

But that was when a strong arm curled around his shoulders, tugging him so he was tucked into a warm body. He didn’t have to glance up, to know it was Steve. And with Steve, there would be...

“Oh, Tony,” Pepper sighed softly, leading them outside.

He slumped into Steve’s embrace, a little embarrassed. He was probably messing up Steve and Sam’s night. They didn’t deserve to have their homecoming ruined just because his was. 

“Steve, you and Sam–“

“Don’t start.” Steve covered his mouth, rolling his eyes as Tony instantly licked the palm of his hand. “Real mature.”

It didn’t take long for their group to come to a standstill at the steps leading into the school. Tony immediately sank to the ground as gracefully as possible, containing a wince as the concrete made impact. 

“You can’t be mad at him for winning a childish high school tradition, глупый.” Natasha frowned disapprovingly. Bucky, for one, glanced between the two in alarm. He didn’t seem to want to involve himself in such matters. 

“She’s right,” Thor said gently, laying a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Carol’s very nice. I’m sure she doesn’t have the intentions of doing... whatever it is you’re thinking.”

“Hey,” Steve interrupted them, voice tinted with a hint of a warning. “How about we just... let him breathe for a moment? And then he can talk.”

Don’t think for one second that Tony ever took Steve for granted. He had half a mind to insert himself into a relationship with Sam and Steve. He could handle polygamy. He could share. As long as they left him alone in his lab he could deal. Except. Except... he wasn’t even remotely sexually attracted towards Steve or Sam. Why couldn’t he like half the school who sigh dreamily when Steve so much as smiled?

Ugh.

“I know Carol didn’t mean anything by it.” Tony said quietly from his position on the ground. He glanced up briefly at the faces towering above him. He wished they’d all take a hint and sit as well. “It was just a wake up call.”

“How?” Pepper crouched down as she took his hand in her own.

“I’m obviously way out of my league here.” Tony let out a wet laugh. “My dad is right. My only worth is my brain. My only redeeming quality.”

 _“Tony.”_ Pepper made a wounded sound, her hands now clutching at his own. “That’s–”

“Not true,” Steve leaned down to haul Tony to his feet. He gripped Tony’s shoulders, usually gentle blue eyes now dark with rage. “Your dad is– is–”

“C’mon, Stevie, let it out!” Bucky goaded.

“A piece of shit!” Steve sent Bucky a quick glare over his shoulder. “He is not an example to follow. You know this. You’re worth ten of your dad.”

A small sob tore from Tony’s mouth.

Steve sighed, pulling the smaller brunette against him. 

“Hey, man...” Clint spoke up, sounding hesitant. “What about the way you helped me? I wouldn’t be able to graduate on time without your help, Tony.”

“Again, only because I’m smart.” Tony’s response was muffled by Steve’s chest.

“Sure, maybe you could only help me because of that.” Clint hissed as the sound of someone being smacked was heard. “But as I was saying, since I **wasn’t finished** , that’s not the only reason you did. You helped me because you didn’t want to see me fail. Because you care, man. Because we’re friends. That’s not something your dad has.”

Tony stilled.

“Y-you, uh, the way you come down and keep me company in the lab.” Bruce paused, awkwardly clearing his throat. “It may not seem like it, but I appreciate it. Because I know you don’t have to. I know you do it so I’m not alone, Tony.”

Steve slowly pushed at Tony’s shoulders, forcing him to step back and meet everyone everyone else’s. It was almost like he was saying, _See! They love you._

A grunt sounded.

Tony looked at Bucky, who was wincing and scowling as Natasha removed her elbow from his side.

“The way you help me in class!” he said quickly. “You always slide me the answers on pop quizzes, because you know I can’t afford anymore bad grades in Lit.”

“Bucky is right, and will begin doing his reading before class from now on,” Steve jumped in warningly, “But you help all of us because you genuinely care. You’re a nice guy, Tony. I don’t know why you’re so stuck on painting yourself as the villain.”

And maybe... maybe that hit home for Tony. It was easier to see his faults than to acknowledge the goodness. Howard being a constant figure in his life hardly helped the matter. It’s hard to bloom when you’re constantly being kept from the sun. And Howard had always been determined to keep Tony in the dark.

Tony was left with several things to think about. He listened to his friends, honestly. And he knew their words held truth. But it was still hard to admit that he was someone worthy of James Rhodes. He still struggled to make sense of that.

“Shouldn’t the captain of the football team date someone like the captain of the cheerleading team?” Tony said in a defeated tone.

“I’d rather date the captain of the robotics team.”

Tony let out a startled sound, his eyes widening as James Rhodes came to a stop a few feet behind their group. Tomy spared a second to feel mortified over what Rhodey may have heard. He sent his friends a betrayed looked as they began to disperse. Except Bucky, who Natasha had to shove in order to get him to leave. Tony almost smiled at the sight. Steve left him with one last meaningful glance. It didn’t help the fear Tony had. 

“Tony.” Rhodey spoke his name as if he were approaching a startled animal, a hint of amusement in his voice. “What are you doing?”

“Uh...” Tony floundered, knowing he couldn’t just say, _’Rethinking the decision of whether I’m worthy to date you.’_ So he settled on, “Checking out... the weather. Possibly considering dropping out. The usual.”

Rhodey’s expression smoothed out. He looked serious, Tony registered with a nervous swoop of his stomach..

“I heard everything.”

Shit.

“So I know you know Carol wasn’t trying to steal me away.” Rhodey rolled his eyes. “Not to mention, her girlfriend goes to the school in the next county.”

Rhodey sent Tony a pointed look.

“It’s not just her.” Tony frowned. “I just think I’m out of my league here.”

“What? No way.” Rhodey exhaled, running a hand over his head, “Have I gave you a reason to doubt my feelings?”

“I thought maybe my dad had something to do with you asking me,” Tony offered weakly. He could feel tears pricking his eyes once more, and his cheeks growing hot. He wanted nothing more than for the ground to fall open and swallow him up. “I don’t really have much to offer, otherwise.”

“Yeah, because I’m really slumming it by being with you.” Rhodey crossed his arms, meeting him in two quick strides. “I wanted to ask you on a date because... Tony, you’re pretty amazing. And your dad sounds like a nightmare. Trust me, my dad tells me a lot.”

Tony looked down, biting his lip.

“You think I’m pretty?” He couldn’t help that his defense mechanism resulted in him being sarcastic and witty.

“The prettiest,” Rhodey brushed his hair back, his thumb wiping away the lone tear on Tony’s cheek.

“Yeah?” Tony couldn’t help but sound breathless.

“Mhmm.” Rhodey nodded confidently, his eyes boring into Tony’s own. “I’m going to kiss you now. Is that okay?”

Tony took a moment to look as if he were weighing his options. Rhodey pinched his side. They both erupted into fits of laughter, even if the situation wasn’t funny. Maybe it was the atmosphere. The feeling of emotions running high. 

“Are you sure?” Tony bit his lip, suddenly feeling vulnerable again. He wanted nothing more than to meet Rhodey halfway. To find himself wrapped up in that warm embrace. To forget his whereabouts for a short time. But he needed to know Rhodey was sure. He craved reassurance.

“Tony, I want to kiss you. Today and tomorrow. Next week and the month after. I want to know what kissing you feels like in the morning and at night. Your sleepy kisses and your desperate ones, too. I want to see how dazed you look, how breathless you’ll be. But that’s only if you let me.” Rhodey’s voice broke off into a soft murmur. He stepped closer, which Tony hadn’t thought was possible.

“You sound pretty sure.” Tony felt himself blushing harder than ever. He tried to sound firm, to sound stable. But he feared that his voice shook as Rhodey’s words made their impact. He was anything but firm.

The toe of Rhodey’s shoe met his own, and their hands knocked together as Rhodey gazed into Tony’s eyes. Tony felt as if he were floating. As if Rhodey were the only thing keeping him on the ground.

“So I’ll ask you again.” Rhodey’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “May I kiss you?”

This time, Tony took a split second before he spoke.

“I guess,” Tony said with an attempt at nonchalance. “If you must.”

Rhodey’s loud laughter could be heard from where their friends were hiding behind the pillars leading up to the school. From their viewpoint, they couldn’t hear what Rhodey and Tony were saying. But from reading their facial expressions and body language, they could tell their friends had figured it out. Rhodey’s steady, heated gaze didn’t flicker. 

The smaller of the two met Rhodey’s steady gaze head on. Only to flicker them shut again as Rhodey’s hands cupped his cheeks. Rhodey leaned in and Tony felt it, he knew what was coming. Hoped, internally prayed for it. Tony pressed himself closer to Rhodey’s body and let out a nervous titter, his emotions beginning to get the best of him. 

Finally, Rhodey connected their lips, swallowing Tony’s nervous laughter. Their mouths pressed against one another sensually, carefully not wanting to ruin the moment. Of course, their friends did it for them, breaking out in cheers.

Tony ducked down, hiding his head in Rhodey’s shoulder. Rhodey wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder, neatly tucking him into his side. Tony couldn’t help the pleased sound that left his mouth even as their friends approached. 

It felt like, for once... maybe he’d be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, AO3 is lacking in rhodeytony fics. So I just.. decided to write my own. You're welcome! This is for everyone on twitter, all my mutuals, and friends who supported me as I posted screenshots and pretty much spoiled like 45% of it. LOL. 
> 
> Specifically Alon (@rhodeybear), Nihaal (thanks for putting up with my fic rants) and the lovely @tonynebula for beta'ing this! Thank you for pointing out my grammar mistakes and helping me clean this up.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments/kudos. A little support goes a long way for fic writers. I genuinely appreciate and enjoy reading all the comments left on my fics.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @winterstarks.


End file.
